1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a platform which may be in the form of a conventionally known tree stand used by hunters, photographers and naturalists to obtain a high viewing position. As is typical of these stands, there is provided a platform supported on an upright member such as a tree or a utility pole. The platform defines a notch located at the rear of the platform adapted to engagably receive the upright member. There is also provided a flexible metal band encircling the upright member and supporting the platform. At each side of the platform there is means are provided for engaging the metal band and also to adjust the band to accommodate the periphery of the upright member and maintain the platform at a substantially horizontal position, with the band being positioned at an angle extending upwardly and rearwardly from the platform.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Platforms of this type have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,428,459 and No. 4,597,473 each respectively issued to Paul L. Peck. Other patents include U.S. Pat. No. 4,427,092 issued to Lynn A. Tentler and U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,421 issued to Thomas F. Hilbert and assigned to the same assignee as the present invention.
The preferred embodiment of the invention utilizes various elements cooperating to provide a construction similar to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,428,459 and No. 4,597,473, and to further provide additional adjustment and stabilization features. The improved construction is relatively free of rattle and noise, both during transportation to a desired location and also during its use. In a device of this nature it is imperative to minimize factors creating audible disturbances which would act to keep animals from approaching the platform during use and transportation thereto.